A Warrior of Loyalty and Curses
by corgi101
Summary: Mountainkit wants to be the best warrior he can be. After the kit Blossomkit is born he falls for her. Then a mysterious cat appears in Mountainpaw's dreams. Will he ever have this curse lifted from him or be a killer forever? I got this of a minecraft server with adjustments to the story. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Shimmerclan

The warrior with courage.

ALLEGIANCES

Shimmerclan

Leader: Wingedstar- a pale she cat with blue eyes

Deputy:Lightstep- a yellow/orange tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:Silversky- a silver tabby with blue eyes

Warriors:

Shadowsong- a dark gray she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Applecloud- a ginger she cat with amber eye

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Blazefoot- an orange Tom with amber eyes

Solfur- a dappled tabby Tom with blue eyes

Rainwhisker- a gray tabby Tom with orange eyes

Flashfang- a pale orange she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice-Canyonpaw

Adderfang- a dark tan Tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- a pale gray pretty she cat with green eyes.

Mudpaw- a brown tabby Tom with white paws and stomach. Has green eyes.

Canyonpaw- a orange Tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Echotail- a brown tabby she cat with flaming eyes (mother of Mountainkit- a orange and white Tom with amber eyes, and Snowkit- a creamy white she cat with blue eyes , mate of Rainwhisker)

Flamepelt- an orange she cat with ginger eyes (mate of Solfur, mother of Lightningkit-a yellowish Tom and Otterkit- A brown she cat with white paws)

Leafeyes- a brown she cat with leafy green eyes (Mate of Adderfang, mother of Rosekit- a reddish orange she cat, and Blossomkit- a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes )

Elders

Hawktooth- a Dark brown tabby Tom with green eyes. His one tooth is very sharp.

Moonfur- a creamy white she cat with blue eyes. She is blind in both eyes.

Firemoon- a reddish orange Tom with green eyes. Left paw is broken and will never heal.

Nightclan

Leader: Falconstar- a pitch black Tom with yellow eyes. Highly hostile towards other clans

Deputy:Amberleaf- a amber tabby shecat with hazel eyes.

Medicine cat: Foxtail- a Brown she cat with a fox like tail.

Warriors:

Lizardsplash- a thick headed stubborn she cat with black pelt and blue eyes.

Apprentice- Mistpaw

Gingerwhisker- a tabby orange Tom with blue eyes.

Dreamface- a brown she cat with orange eyes. Her face is pretty to most toms.

Apprentice:Hawkpaw

Grasstail- a black Tom with green eyes. His tail had the texture of grass.

Raggedfur- a tabby Tom with a very ragged pelt. His eyes are orange.

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Treeteeth- a muscular brown Tom with strong teeth. Had green eyes.

Fireeyes- a orange she cat with fire like eyes.

Apprentice:Jaypaw

Eagleclaw- a brown Tom with white head. His claws are very sharp and his eyes are blue.

Apprentice:Jaggedpaw

Clawear- a small tabby she cat with a clawed ear.

Apprentices

Mistpaw- a pale she at with creamy eyes

Hawkpaw- a muscular brown Tom with amber eyes

Swooppaw- a black and white Tom with blue eyes. His one paw his curved.

Jaypaw- a silver tabby Tom with a white paw. Had blue eyes.

Jaggedpaw- a black she cat with amber eyes. Her teeth are jagged.

Queens

Wavetail- a beautiful tabby she cat. (Mate of Falconstar, mother, of Grasskit: a brown tabby Tom, and Flowerkit: a orange she cat with with patches of white on her fur)

Creamseed- a creamy she cat with amber eyes( Mate of Eagleclaw, mother of Waterkit: a bluish she cat, and Icekit: a white Tom with ice blue eyes)

Elders:

Crowwhisker- a black she cat with or orange eyes. Oldest cat in Nightclan.

Toadfoot- a grumpy old Tom. Mate of Crowwhisker. Orange Tom with green eyes. Foot has a weird texture.

Scarletfang- a tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Stormclan

Leader:Thunderstar-a broad shouldered Tom with massive paws. Gray and orange pelt with blue eyes.

Deputy:Gorsetail- a white and gray Tom with ruff tail. Eyes are green.

Medicine cat-Whisperear: a dark brown tabby Tom with dark green eyes. Can hear Starclan the clearest.

Warriors:

Vinetail- a dark brown Tom with amber eyes. His tail is very long

Apprentice: Windpaw

Talonclaw- a black she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Whasppaw

Firefeather- a orange she cat with amber eyes

Maplewhisker- a tortoiseshell Tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Willowtail- a pale cream she cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice:Jadepaw.

Flinchwing- a dark gray Tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw.

Goosefeather- a orange and white Tom with ginger eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Apprentices:

Windpaw- a black and gray she cat with amber eyes

Whasppaw- a ginger Tom with blue eyes.

Scorchpaw- a black Tom with blue eyes.

Jadepaw- a beautiful gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw- a creamy blue Tom

Dovepaw- a pale gray she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Honeytail- a pale ginger she cat with fluffy fur and puffy tail. Her eyes are blue. (Mate of Maplewhisker, Mother of Cavekit-a gray Tom with yellow eyes, and Gingerkit- a ginger she cat with blue eyes)

Feathertail- a gray she cat with milky blue eyes. Expecting Thunderstar's kits.

Elders:

Fadewhisker- a dark brown colored she cat with green eyes. Whiskers are short.

Deerpelt- a fawn colored Tom with blue eyes.

Desertclan

Leader: Desertstar- a tan Tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Dustfang- a orange tabby Tom with Orange eyes.

Medicine cat: Echoleaf- a dark gray she cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Rustfang- a brown Tom with a orange tail, amber eyes.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Dazeltail- a pretty dappled she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Nutfur- a tan Tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Frogpaw

Firegaze- a orange she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice Flintpaw

Sunfire- a tan she cat with orange eyes.

Dustfeather- a hazel Tom with unusual dust in his fur.

Apprentice: Sagepaw.

Leaftrail- a black tabby she cat with orange eyes.

Apprentices:

Owlpaw- a brown Tom with orange eyes

Oakpaw- a brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes

Frogpaw- a gray Tom with orange eyes

Flintpaw- a tabby gray she cat with amber eyes

Sagepaw- a black she cat with green eyes.

Queens

Fallowfern- a orange tabby she at with blue eyes (Nutfur's mate, mother of Seedkit- a pretty tabby she cat, and Fawnkit- a fawn colored she cat)

Sandfur- a pale ginger she cat with blue eyes. Expecting Desertstar's kits

Lilystem- a tab she cat with white paws and stomach. Has green eyes. (Mate of Dustfang, mother of Littlekit- a orange tabby Tom).

Elders:

Stormtail- a dark gray Tom

Pinefrost- a pale tan she cat with amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Mountainkit

"Come on Mountainkit get up! Or open your eyes at least. I wanna go outside but mother won't let me unless you open your eyes!" squealed a voice. "Hush Snowkit he's only a moon old…he'll open his eyes when he's ready" whispered a voice. Mountainkit squirmed to his mother side and drank her warm sweet milk. Snowkit toppled over him, which made him squeak in surprise. _Snowkit go away_ he thought. Mountainkit continued to drink his mother's milk. Then he heard another voice "Are you sure he isn't ill? Snowkit opened her eyes as soon as she was born. He's taking forever," said a voice. "No Leafeyes he isn't ill or when he was born Silversky would have told me…he's just tired," said Mountainkit's mother. "Are you saying so? My kit's will be born by next new leaf and I want him to meet them Echotail," said Leafeyes. Snowkit was playing with Mountainkit's tail. "Stop that Snowkit" said Echotail. He heard the other kits outside squealing battle calls. "Take that you Stormclan warrior! Shimmerclan will always keep their prey!" squealed a kit. "Ahhhh! Shimmerclan are too strong for me! I give in!" squealed another kit. Mountainkit thought of how he to was going to be a warrior. He opened one eye. He saw Echotail's pretty coat. Then he opened another. Mountainkit stood up on wobbly legs which then stabilized. Snowkit saw he was up and chirped with delight. Echotail turned her attention to him. "Well Mountainkit looks like your eyes are open. You and Snowkit may go outside to play but only until Sundown. I don't want to wear you out," purred his mother. Mountainkit nodded. He stretched out his little legs. Then he and Snowkit headed outside. Lightningkit and Otterkit were playing a game. Mountainkit looked over at Snowkit and asked "Hey why were they outside earlier than us?" "Oh they're older then us, I think a moon older. Anyways their mother is out on a walk so they can play out here as much as they want" said Snowkit. Mountainkit nodded. He yawned. Mountainkit longed to go back to the nursery and sleep a little more. But Snowkit was obviously looking forward to going outside. Mountainkit sighed. Then he saw his father Rainwhisker. Rainwhisker came padding up to the two kits. "I see you've opened your eyes Mountainkit, you'll be an apprentice before you know it" mewed Rainwhisker. Mountainkit purred. Snowkit then said "Enough of this talking and exploring. I wanna play". Snowkit jumped on Mountainkit. She pinned him to the ground. Mountainkit struggled to get free. Then he quickly saw his back paws were loose from Snowkit's grasp. Mountainkit kicked Snowkit's back legs with his and her grip loosened. Mountainkit escaped her grasp and jumped on her back. He put all his weight down on his paws. Snowkit collapsed. She mewed and squealed. Snowkit tried to do the same move Mountainkit used on her but it didn't work. "Get off you great lump!" She mewed at him. Mountainkit got off her. Snowkit shook her white pelt. Dust flew everywhere. An apprentice that was walking by them with a rabbit in her jaws got a whiff of it and sneezed. The rabbit flew out if her mouth and on to the forest ground. Dust splattered all over it. The apprentice walked over to her prey. It had dust caked onto it's sides. "Fox dung! Careless kits! This prey is spoiled now. It was freshly caught to!" She hissed at them. Luckily a dark gray she cat with green eyes came over to the apprentice. "Oh Snowpaw lighten up! These kits didn't mean to get dust on that rabbit. Just careless mistakes" said the she cat looking at the kits. "Ok Shadowsong. Sigh should I go hunting again" asked Snowpaw. "No no…you've trained enough today. Its new leaf and prey is running well…ill get more" and like that Shadowsong was padding out of the clearing. Snowpaw looked at the kits half in anger half in "I'm sorry" sort if way. "You kits just caused trouble. My mentor doesn't need to keep going out to hunt. She needs a break. But it wasn't entirely your fault. Just be aware of your surroundings next time Ok?" said Snowpaw. "Ok we're sorry Snowpaw" whimpered Snowkit and Mountainkit. Snowpaw purred. Then she said "Why don't you come ad see the apprentice den,Mudpaw needs a few kits in his life" said Snowpaw. "Really? Ya we'll go!" Mountainkit squeaked excitedly. "By the way, what are your guys names?" asked Snowpaw. "I'm Mountainkit and this is my sister Snowkit" said Moutainkit. Snowpaw nodded and headed for a tree with a hollow middle. In one of the nests laid a brown tabby Tom with a white stomach and paws. Snowpaw went up to him and nuzzled his neck. "Mudpaw get up, some kits have come to see us" she whispered. Mudpaw grunted and flopped over in his nest. Snowpaw then took out one of her claws and gently pushed it into Mudpaw's side. He yelped and asked "What was that for?" "Mouse brain, these kits have come to see us" Snowpaw hissed at him. Mudpaw looked at Snowkit then at Mountainkit. He smiled when he saw him. Your Rainwhisker's kits aren't you?" he asked. "Yup" Snowkit replied proudly. "Well I'm Mudpaw" he said before his eyes dropped back down. Then Mudpaw curled up in his nest and fell asleep. The sun dropped over the horizon. Mountainkit's eyes dropped. To much exploring in so little time could make a kit tired. Snowpaw took him and Snowkit back to the nursery. She told Echotail about their adventure today. Echotail nodded and she looked down at Mountainkit. "Just like your father when he was little" she purred. Mountainkit nodded. His eyes were closing lazily. "Well isn't some one tired" Echotail exclaimed. Mountainkit said no more but only lie down in his nice soft moss and fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

New kits and Apprentices

Mountainkit awoke in the middle of the night to screeches of pain. "Herk…what's that sound" he grunted. Mountainkit needed sleep since Snowpaw was going to show him and Snowkit around the camp so they knew every part of it. But the screeches grew onward. "Echotail what's with the screeching" asked Mountainkit. Echotail pulled him and his sister aside. "Leafeyes is having her kits, we mustn't disturb her, Silversky is with her now" whispered Echotail. She wrapped her tail around them. Then the screeching stopped. Silversky came out of the nursery. "Two she cats" she meowed happily. Mountainkit headed inside the nursery. There he saw the most beautiful she cat he had ever seen. She had tortoiseshell fur and green eyes. She was so beautiful. Mountainkit's amber eyes blazed down at the she cat. "Wha-what's her name?" He asked Leafeyes. "The on your looking at is Blossomkit, the other one with orange reddish fur and blue eyes is named Rosekit" Leafeyes said. Mountainkit then whispered to Blossomkit "As soon as you open you eyes I'll show you around the whole camp, you can play with me and Snowkit." Blossomkit stirred and mewed. She was just so beautiful. Mountainkit felt something for Blossomkit. He has a burning hot sensation at the tips of his paws. His insides were warm and happy when he looked at her. Was…was it love? The question stirred in his mind as he looked down at the tiny scrap of fur. She squirmed her way over his paw. Blossomkit licked it with her tiny pink tongue. Then she squirmed back over to her mother. Leafeyes laid deep in her moss. Her birth must have been rough. Or it may have been. Mountainkit walked over to his mother Echotail. She was lying down with Snowkit nuzzled up against her side all curled up. Mountainkit went over to her side and curled up. But before he fell asleep he whispered to Blossomkit "Good night". Then darkness consumed him.

In the morning Mountainkit awoke to find Snowpaw nuzzling him up. "Hu?" he asked. "Get up little one" she whispered. Mountainkit got up and began yawned. He looked over at Blossomkit. She was still asleep. He sighed and followed Snowpaw out into the clearing. She showed him the warriors' den, then the elders' den. "The elders' den is where you'll probably go if you're punished as a apprentice. Mudpaw spent an entire afternoon cleaning ticks off the elders since he ate some prey he caught on an assignment" she explained to him. Then a yowl broke out from the leader's den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath tall hill for a clan meeting!" yowled Wingedstar. Lightningkit and Otterkit were sitting at the base of the rock with their chests puffed out proudly. Snowpaw brought Mountainkit over to Snowkit and Echotail. "They're going to become apprentices," Snowkit hissed over to Mountainkit. Mountainkit looked up at the leader as she continued. " Lightningkit and Otterkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw and Otterpaw. Lightninhpaw your mentor will be Blazefoot. I hope Blazefoot will pass down all he knows on to you.

Otterpaw your mentor will be Applecloud. I hope Applecloud will pass down all she knows on to you! Blazefoot and Applecloud you are ready to take on an apprentice. You both had received excellent training from Shadowsong and Flashfang, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentors of Lightningpaw and Otterpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightningpaw and Otterpaw!" She yowled. Blazefoot went up and touched Lightningpaws nose. Applecloud did the same to Otterpaw. The clan called their names. "Lightningpaw! Otterpaw! Lightningpaw! Otterpaw!" Mountainkit joined in. He saw Lightningpaw come over to him. "Hey Mountainkit, listen I know you and I didn't know each other for awhile but as soon as you are apprenticed we can hang out and get to now each other" he said. "Ok" said Mountainkit. Lightningpaw nodded and headed off with Blazefoot into the forest. Otterpaw and Applecloud followed them. Lightstep was greeting the apprentices as that went out. She then turned towards Mountainkt and Snowkit. "Why don't you two go over to Silversky. She looks like she needs help" Lightstep said. "Aw do we have to?" asked Mountainkit. Lightstep purred. "Yes you do," she purred. Echotail wasn't around I defend them so the two kits charged towards the medicine cat den. In there was Silversky. She was sorting herbs. "Hello little ones. Had Lightstep sent you in?" she asked. "Yup" said Snowkit. Silversky purred and said to them "Ok what I want you kits to do is to gather me some moss. I'll reward you with a small break afterwards". "Ok" said Mountainkit. "Where will we get the moss?" asked Snowkit. "Oh I bet the elders will lend you some, when you get it bring it back here and wet it in that pool over there" Silversky flicked her tail to a small pool off in the corner. Snowkit nodded her head and the two ran off towards the elders' den. Hawktooth was inside snoring. Firemoon and Moonfur were sharing tongues of in one corner. Mountainkit walked over to Firemoon and Moonfur since Hawktooth would be grumpy if he disturbed him. He had to show respect to the elders. Firemoon looked over at Mountainkit. "Hello little one" she said in a cheery voice. "Hi, Silversky said you would have some moss for her. I came to get it," said Mountainkit. Moonfur stood up and walked over to a corner. She came back with a bundle of moss clamped in her jaws. "Here give dis to Billberbye. Vell her Vou two deserve a vreak" said Moonfur threw a mouth full of moss. Mountainkt nodded and picked up the moss. He and Snowkit had to spilt the bundle since it was too large for their small mouths. In Silversky's den they wet the moss for her and got their small break. Mountainkit went to see Blossomkit. But while he was going he saw a flower in the ground. It wasn't blossomed. But as soon as Mountainkit looked at it began to blossom. It shined as it blossomed. Mountainkit stepped away from it. The flower called to him. Mountainkit walked forward to the nursery. Blossomkit was playing with her sister Rosekit. She sees him and looks up. "H-hi" she said shyly. "Hi Blossomkit" said Mountainkit. Blossomkit shyly smiled. Mountainkit asked if she could leave the nursery. "I-I can but I don't like to…Rosekit tells me there's hawks out there and foxes," said Blossomkit and she shudders. "Well Blossomkit let me tell you something. If you want to be a warrior then you'll have to be apprenticed. Being apprenticed means you have to train to fight and hunt for your clan. And that means going outside if camp" said Mountainkit. Blossomkit nodded. "Ok…I'll go outside" she mewed shakily. Blossomkit stepped next to Mountainkit and the two headed outside. Blossomkit's eyes widened with happiness and surprise as they got outside. The sun made her tortoiseshell fur shine brightly in the sun. Her green eyes sparkled. "This is amazing!" She said happily. Blossomkit shot out into the clearing. She said to Mountainkit "Come play with me". Right as Mountainkit was about to run at her Snowpaw came colliding into him. "Sorry! I didn't see you there" she said. "It's ok, we're even now" he said which made Snowpaw laugh. She got off him and said "Me and Mudpaw are supposed to have a assessments soon and I need to find him" she said. "Well I didn't see him," said Mountainkit. Snowpaw nodded and kept searching the camp for Mudpaw. Mountainkit then thought _I'm 5 moons old! I'll be an apprentice soon. _The excitement made Mountainkit's paws twitch. "Come on Mountainkit! It's my first day outside and I want to spend it playing" called Blossomkit. Mountainkit nodded and stalked up to Blossomkit and jumped on her. Blossomkit squeaked and jumped her body upside down. Mountainkit could feel her out her weight on her back. He slid out from under her. Before she could get up he pinned her. Blossomkit squirmed. Then she went limp. Afraid he might have got her Mountainkit got off her. Then to his surprise Blossomkit jumped up and jumped on him. She pinned him. Mountainkit squirmed. The move he used on Snowkit was no use. Blossomkit laughed. Mountainkit laughed with her. Blossomkit got off him. They played until their mothers called them to bed. The two headed inside and slept near each other.


End file.
